falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Vault -1: First Day
"This is Jack Sullivan, my job, as of right now, is to survive, and test the use these 'Negative Vaults.' Another obvious job is-" I get cut off as the sound of the door being thrown open and a girly squee interupts me from my holotape. "I FOUND A PINK PEN!" I sigh, this girl... "I guess I don't need to be so fucking formal anymore, that was my freind, Janet. Beleive it or not, shes 32!" Janet walks in with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing?" "My job... More or less." Janet giggles a little. "Why do you have to be such a fuddy dutty? Why can't you be fun like me?" I put the holotape recorder down so I can have a conversation with her without someone hearing my holotapes later and think Im an idiot. "Because Im way to serious to be fun as you... To smart as well." This makes her frown, she also starts to give me the puppy dog eyes. "You're mean, you know that?" I sigh, her puppy dog eyes make my heart melt, I can't be mean to that face. "Sorry Janet, I guess the whole 'End of the World' thing is just getting to me." She laughs "Alrighty then! OH! I almost forgot my pen! LOOK, ITS PINK!" She basicly shoves a pink colored pen in my face. "Thats very nice Janet... Did you find any food like you were supposed to?" She hums like a little girl in trouble. "Um... No, once I found the pink pen I kept looking for more pens, and I forgot to look for food." I sigh at this and smack myself in the face because of how stupid that sounds. "Sorry, will this make you feel better?" She walks up to me and kisses on the forehead as some sort of apology. "Yeah, sure Janet, can you please just go out and get some food please?" Shes shakes her head yes, and then heads out the door again. I pick up the holotape recorder again so I can continue my log. "Anyway, as of right now, the Vault is about 20ft by 20ft right now, Markus, the guy that came up with the 'Negative Vaults' idea say we should be able to build it bigger if need be. Right now we have an entrence room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, an armory, mine and Janet's bedroom, and the little work room Im in right now. Sadly, the guys that built this thing didn't bother to scavenge a lot of things for this place. Right now we have a gas genorator to power out fridge and over as well as the lights, we don't hagve any extra fuel for it though, we don't have a lot of food, or pure water, only a few bottles. THere only a few blank holotapes, worst of all, me and Janet have to share a bed made for one until we can find one that hasen't been nuked to hell." I sigh as I realise how much trouble we are. "This is just day one, we haven't eaten or drank anything yet... How in the hell did those people that made this place expect us to live on this? Ugh... I should end the log now, I want to save as much space as I can since I don't have that many holotapes." I put the recorded down and stop the recording, this is going to be hell. Written by: Wasteland Waster. Category:Vault Category:Scavenging Category:Holotape